Share the Love
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Two women in love with the same man. One man in love with two women. So what do you do—easy make it a threesome! Warning for mature reader, no underage! Natsu/Lisanna/Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N:** My first Fairy Tail fanfic. Please R & R.

**Summary:** Two women in love with the same man. One man in love with two women. So what do you do—easy make it a threesome!

**Word Count:** 1,305

**Pairing:** Natsu/Lisanna/Lucy

**Warning very explicit mature content. One-shot Lemon!**

**Edited:** 7/28/2013

* * *

**Share the Love**

* * *

"Ohhh yes, touch me there!"

A guttural moan left the celestial mage's throat as she rubbed her erect nipples against Lisanna's. Their nipples circling one another's, smooth, sweaty skin creating a fire in their bellies.

Tongues battled fiercely as both women touched each other.

A milky soft hand wound its way through silver tresses tugging her closer, deepening their kiss. _Wanting—no needing more._

"Ahh pull it harder," the takeover mage begged, liking the pain mixed with pleasure and her lover did so again.

Their bodies rubbing against each other created friction against the pulsing member squished in between them.

"Grrrr..."

Lucy and Lisanna both broke a part when Natsu who was beneath them growled. Both had knowing looks in their eyes.

"Lulu-chan I don't think Natsu likes being left out."

"Your probably right Li-chan."

They were right. He did not liking the fact that both of his mates were ignoring him. Even if he loved the show they put on for him. His poor, throbbing dick was tired of being squished between the girls thighs and wanted a warm sheath.

He wanted to savagely plunged into their pussies and making them realize who their alpha was.

**Make them see who is in charge.**

"Lu~cy, Li~sanna," he said a evil glint in his eyes, promising retribution if they didn't give him some lovin' soon.

Lucy and Lisanna smirked at each other.

"Gomenasai Na~su, we didn't mean to forget you," Lisanna said, her hand grasping his throbbing member as an apology.

Both of them loved Natsu and had decided to share him and along the way had fallen in love with each other. Lisanna couldn't imagine life without either. _'Natsu's brash behavior or Lucy's fiery temper—not to mention her prowess in the bedroom.'_ They all lived together at Natsu's place. Although they had added on many rooms to accommodate their voracious appetite for fucking everywhere. Not to mention this way they didn't have to explain to neighbors about all the screaming. And there was definitely a lot of that.

Lucy slid off of Natsu, while Lisanna stayed. Lisanna stopped her hand creeping towards her sex and coated her finger with her love juices before spreading them all over his member and went back to jacking him off.

Lucy peppered Natsu neck and face with feathery light kisses. Teasing him by avoiding his lips.

Growling reached out pulling Lucy down onto his sculpted chest. Her lips smashing down on his.

Kissing her with all of his pent up frustration and passion. His mouth was fire that filled her belly.

Her core felt hot, moaning as one of his palms grabbed her chest giving it a firm squeeze. His open palm massaged and tweedled both of her breasts.

Lucy pushed away from Natsu and he let out a warning growl.

"Tsk tsk," she waved her finger like he was a child.

Clambering off the bed.

Crossing the threshold of their bedroom returning a few minutes later with a strap-on. Coating it the other end with lube. Lisanna looked over her shoulder her eyes sparkling at the sight of the strap-on. It was a perfect mold of Natsu's dick.

Lucy climbed onto Natsu behind Lisanna. Both Lucy and Natsu entered her at the same time.

Lisanna let loose a loud moan as both of her lovers filled both her vagina and ass.

Natsu and Lucy set a slow pace. When one thrusted forward the other followed creating a rhythmic pattern of back and forth. The fire dragon slayer head came up latching onto one of Lisanna's round globes licking, sucking, and nibbling, while Lucy's hands snaked around her waist flicking Lisanna's clit back and forth. Lisanna back arched from the sensations, but she wanted more. This slow pace was killing her, especially when Lucy roughly pinched her clitoris.

"Oh—my sweet...ahh yes. Please Natsu—Lulu faster, harder," she screamed begging for more.

**Yes make that bitch scream our name. Make them both scream our name!** His dragon roared inside his head and he listened. Picking up the pace.

A fire began to build inside Natsu as the dragon him was set ablaze with more fervor pounding into her like a wild animal.

Lucy couldn't even match as she fell back taking Lisanna with her.

Now with Natsu on top his arms wrapped around Lisanna's pale thighs placing them above his shoulders as he drilled into her. Each stroke faster and harder than the last hitting Lisanna's pussy pushing the strap-on dick in her ass further inside Lucy. Lucy's hands grabbed Lisanna's breast massaging them. Pinching her peaks till they were throbbing.

"Oh yes!"

Lisanna could barely think straight, so much euphoria filling her.

Her arms snaked around neck, bringing him down to kiss him passionately.

His teeth had sharpened into small fangs and now nipped at her lips to which she gave him passage. The tongues beginning their own sensually dance. Lucy had grabbed at her own breast and was playing with them, in to much pleasure to even care that she was being ignored.

The sleep metal strap-on was double-side and pressing into her so hard she was sure she would be numb after this.

"Whose your daddy!?" Natsu suddenly roared.

Lucy and Lisanna screamed his name.

"Natsu!"

The slick slapping of skin was such a turn on.

The dragon within was honored to please both women.

At one point he had been a naive child who hadn't even realized these to attractive mages throwing themselves at him, till one day they finally just right-out stripped and fucked him. Now at the end of every mission he had something to look forwards to when coming home.

He had something more than just the guild and nakama.

He had these two beautiful women.

Natsu's arms reached around Lisanna to intertwine his hands with Lucy.

She smiled, knowing Natsu would never forget her.

Coils built up in their stomachs and with a mighty roar and a final last thrust he sent them over the edge all three coming together. His seed filling Lisanna to the brim. Lisanna's juices spurted out around his dick. Lucy's juices filled her up. Unable to be released due to the strap-on.

Natsu and Lisanna slumped against Lucy, before Natsu rolled off to the side.

Lisanna chest was heaving, but made it a point to get off of her blonde lover not wanting to crush her. Her thighs quivered as she rose, making squishy noises as the strap-on left her soaping nether regions. Her dainty hands reaching down to ease it out of her partner.

Lucy groaned, as her vagina no longer blocked by the metal rod allowed her juices to flow out.

She pulled Lisanna back down, holding her close. Natsu snuggling in along with them.

"I love you two so much," she whispered as sleep started to invade her body.

Boh Natsu and Lucy smiled at one another over Lisanna's head.

"We love you too."

Meanwhile in the living room both Happy and Carla were cuddled up on the couch. Both quite happy that their masters were done. Especially considering this had been the eleventh time today they had done this.

* * *

**Done. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N:** So I decided to continue the one-shot. A reviewer said it seemed like Lucy was the third wheel, but that's not the case and I went back and added some snippets of Natsu and Lucy. As well as had a little NaLu in here.

**Summary:** A mood pregnant Lisanna has gone out for the day and her two horny lovers get it on, while wondering if they'll be good parents.

**Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy—Lisanna

* * *

**Share the Love**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he spilled his load into Lucy for the umpteenth time that day.

He pulled out of her their intertwined love juices spilling out onto the kitchen floor.

Lucy used a napkin to clean up all the mess, throwing it away in the bin. She pulled back on her panties, pushing down her sports bra.

Natsu leaned back in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Finally spent," she said finally glad Natsu was satiated.

"Mmm," he muttered that dopey smile plastered on his face.

Lucy smiled, planting a kiss to his forehead.

Both of them had been had been stressed as of late.

Lisanna had been suffering from pregnancy hormones as of late and it had worn them down. Every minute they had been running all over to see to her every need. They hadn't had hardcore sex in _months_, if fact any sex they had was taken with real care when it came to Lisanna. So both of them conspired to have a whole day of hardcore sex by sending Lisanna to a spa to be pampered by Mirajane and Erza.

"I'll go shower will you make me some brunch," he asked.

"Sure, but make sure to clean up any water. You know how Lisanna hates that," she reminded him.

She never understood how he could spill so much water on the ground despite being a water mage.

She grabbed out two frying pans and cracked two eggs into one and three some slices of bacon into the other. Pulling out other ingredients she started mixing some batter for pound cake to eat for dinner later.

"Lucy do you think I'll be a good father?"

Lucy stopped mid-whisk in the batter.

Turning around she lost her words for a moment.

Natsu stood there in just a towel around his waist, not a drop of water on him.

"What do you mean Natsu—you'll be an awesome father! Your kind, strong, and you take care of your family."

"Really?"

"Yes really Natsu."

Natsu smiled, as Lucy turned back to flip the bacon strips. She was beautiful standing there in just her undergarments making them brunch. Lisanna would always be his first love, but he could not deny his love for Lucy as well.

Lisanna was the crazy love in him, while Lucy was the one who brought them and kept them same. She was their home.

He came up behind her his arms wrapping around her bare stomach. He kissed her neck.

"N-natsu! Stop it, your gonna make me burn the food! Get out two plates kay," he grumbled but did as she asked.

She scooped the eggs and bacon on to two plates before, placing the pans in the sink to be washed later.

"Mmm, yum." Natsu gobbled up the food, while Lucy at her brunch slowly.

When Lisanna came home she had a knowing smiling, "So have a nice hardcore day?"

Lucy didn't even blush, instead rolled her eyes kissing the takeover mages cheek.

"It wasn't the same without you. We've both made a pact as soon as that baby's out were gonna fuck you all night looong," she whispered the last part in her ear.

Lisanna groaned at the thought.

Honestly she wanted the sex too, but the doctor said that with how delicate her body became during the first months of the pregnancy that hard sexual intercourse was a no-go.

"I can't wait," she said breathlessly.

Natsu heard them and couldn't wait himself.

Just him and Lucy was fun, but add Lisanna and things got wild.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Summary:** Babies are coming! And a Wedding!

**Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy/Lisanna, Erza/Jellal, Gray/Juvia, Levy/Gajeel, Sting/Yukino, Wendy/Romeo, Happy/Carla,

**Lily & Igneel -** 10 years old

**Layla -** 9 years old

**Gray Jr. & Blue **- 9 years old

**Ultear -** 7 years old

**Ryunosuke (Ryo) -** 10 years old

**Harley -** 9 years old

**Atlas & Zel **- 6 years old

**Raiga -** 11 years old

* * *

**Share the Love**

* * *

"Aahh!"

"Push! Breath! Push!"

"How about you push!" Lisanna yelled, cursing Natsu and his dick to hell.

Lucy patted down Lisanna's hair shushing her.

"Calm down sweetie, it's gonna be alright," she whispered against her hair.

They could hear their friend Erza in the adjacent hospital wing giving birth to her own child.

Lisanna gave one final push.

Everyone was silent, before cries were heard.

"We've got a boy!"

Everyone rejoiced at least until they heard Lisanna cry out.

"Oh god there's another head."

"Wow Natsu now you'll have two kids to look after," and the already nervous Natsu fainted at the thought.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Oh my isn't she a strong one evenly matched for our boy."

Erza was impressed, her and Jellal watched as their son got his but handed to him by a girl. They were in the training yard of Fairy Tail.

"Well the brat's definitely uses her brain more than her old man," Gajeel said, looking at his own son, Harley, munching on something his wife had giving him. He told Levy to stop coddling the boy. He was a dragon slayer for crying out loud.

Layla Jude Dragneel stood above Ryunosuke triumphantly. Sometimes simply having brawns wasn't everything outmaneuvering an enemy worked too something her mom and the First Master drilled into her constantly. Bright pink hair flowed in the wind with her pretty blonde bangs shaping her heart-shaped face. Her doe brown eyes were filled with glee as she smiled a small fang poking out.

She was a perfect mesh of her mother and father.

Her father's strength and cockiness, but her mother's intellect and grace.

However that triumphant smile disappeared when a snowball hit the back of her head followed by a water ball.

Flame spiked from her hand turning on her heel to see none other than Gray Jr. and Blue Fullbuster smirking mischievously.

Gray Sr. and Juvia looked at their twin boys who were now in an all out brawl. Juvia was cheering them on with her daughter Ultear cheering on her brothers. Ryu who had recovered quickly joined in.

Both ice and water mages who had unfortunately developed their father's habit threw off their shirts.

"Ice Make: Snow Cannon!"

"Water Burst: Geyser!"

A swirl of water and ice were hurled at Ryu and Layla.

Layla met it head on. "Fire Shield."

A swirl of fire collided with the attack creating steam, Ryu took this time to jump through equipping halfway through into the Arcadian Royal Armor; gleaming gold and white metal with a giant hammer smashing down. The twins managed to dodge, while Layla shot off a fireball hitting Ryu straight in the butt sending him flying into the junior iron dragon slayer who was munching on some bolts.

"Grrr.." he growled at Ryu who had ruined his meal. Ryu gulped jumping away as an iron fist came down.

"Iron Fist," he yelled, Ryu dodging while sticking out his tongue.

Layla who had been thinking out a strategy had been behind him so the attack when straight for her. But it never hit.

"Wind Gale: Protection."

A burst of wind sent all of the children flying. As it pushed Layla to safety.

Above them a pair of silver wings flapped sending powerful bursts of wind towards them. A half silver bird girl flew downwards toward Layla.

"Lily!" Layla smiled up her big sister.

The takeover mage smiled down at her little sister.

"Uggh no fair a sneak attack from the sky," Ryu yelled.

"That wasn't a sneak attack merely a save," she yelled back.

Before he could yell at her to come down and face him the ground gave way beneath their feet. As the dust clear a chuckle was heard as a mole-like creature crawled up to the surface, before changing into a boy with silver hair and one strand of pink sticking up from his bang.

"Igneel!" Both girls high fived their brother for his awesome sneak attack.

"Now that is what you call a sneak attack," Lisanna said coming outside holding a small toddler with pooky pink hair in her arms.

"Ma!" Both rushed towards their mother. Lucy and Natsu came out of the guild, Lucy heavily pregnant with their fourth child. Having given birth to Layla seventh months after Lisanna's twins. Followed by her own set of twin boys, Atlas and Zel, three years later.

"Hey ya'll! What are ya'll doing have ya'll forgot about the wedding today!"

Everyone turned gulping. It was Carla had grown and now stood at half a adult's females height dressed in a small pink dress with Happy same a little taller in a small black suit looking quite forced by his mate.

"Wendy is going to be married in a couple of hours and you all are fighting like cats and dogs."

"Calm down Carla honey, I'm sure they were just getting it all out before the ceremony. Right you guy?" Happy who had matured over the years said. Sending them a look.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed readily not wanting to anger the female exceed even more.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Romeo smiled kissing his beautiful bride.

They parted as the crowd cheered, applauding them.

Macao who was still kicking had tears flowing from his eyes. "That's my boy he's gone and become a man!"

Wakaba patted his back.

All the whooping and hollering was taken outside of the cathedral, as they watched the couple get in their stagecoach for their honeymoon at an exotic resort.

"Oh wait I forgot to throw the bouquet," Wendy said getting back out.

All of the single ladies rushed forward as Wendy turned around before letting the bouquet fly.

Layla who had been trading glares with her all time rival Raiga, Sting and Yukino's son, wasn't prepared as she raised her hand to send send a fireball his way a bunch of flowers landed in her hand. She stared at them for a second before dread filled her, looking at her rival like he had somehow done this.

Everyone laughed.

While the two rivals blushed before looking away from each other.

"Bye! Bye!"

Everyone waved goodbye as the bride and groom left.

All of Magnolia cheered as the stagecoach passed by.

Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna held hands watching as the children started up a brawl.

Layla had already fried the bouquet and launched it at Raiga.

This was their family.

This was Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Done. Hope you like it.**


End file.
